The Two-Star Dragon
is the second episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the forty-ninth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on June 18, 1997. Its original American airdate was September 11, 2004. Summary Goku, Pan and Giru confront Haze Shenron, the Two-Star Dragon, who is terrorizing a village near a lake. All of them believe that he is unbelievably weak, but Haze Shenron insists that he is the strongest of the seven evil dragons. Pan smacks Haze Shenron into a cliff and asks for the Two-Star Dragon Ball. Haze Shenron begins to grow in size, making Goku believe that he'll transform, but the dragon says that he doesn't have that ability. Haze says that transformations are for cowards who are cornered and that a truly strong warrior doesn't need them. Pan begins to use Haze Shenron as a punching bag and beats him all over the area. Pan then asks for the Two-Star Dragon Ball again, but Haze says that the fight has just begun. Goku says that there's too much difference in power between them and that the evil dragon is just like Mr. Satan. Haze Shenron attacks with his tail, but Pan dodges out of the way and drop kicks him from the sky. The dragon asks Pan if she is collecting the Dragon Balls to make herself less ugly and, for that remark, Pan beats him up worse than before. Haze begins to laugh and Goku says that something strange is happening, because Pan is getting more fatigued while Haze Shenron isn't even out of breath. Pan attacks again but to her surprise Haze is able to block all her punches. The dragon then punches Pan in the stomach and Goku charges at him, but his attack is dodged and both Pan and Goku are head-butted together. Pan and Goku attack again, but Pan is locked in Haze Shenron's grip while Goku is tail-slapped away. Haze says that he is going to eat Pan now, but Goku is determined to stop him by transforming into his Super Saiyan form. However, he reverts to normal and wonders what happened. The evil dragon tells them to look at the polluted lake to find out why they are losing their power. Haze Shenron's body releases negative energy which turned the lake's water into poison. Furthermore, it removes life energy from the air, eliminating life all around the area. Pan understands now that it is not Haze Shenron who got stronger, but that they got weaker instead. Goku says that it is an unfair trick, but Haze says that he's just speeding up the process that humans started. Pan wants to know how Goku's responsible for his existence, so Haze Shenron explains by asking Goku if he remembers a boy named Upa. Goku then remembers when, many years before, Mercenary Tao killed Upa's father and he used the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron to resurrect him. Haze Shenron says that he was born from the minus energy of that wish and thanks Goku for bringing him into existence. The evil dragon then uses Pan like a bowling ball and rolls her at Goku, striking him. Goku says that he must defeat him, but Haze says that he can barely stand and fires a mouth blast at both of them. Haze Shenron is about to throw them both into the poisoned lake but Giru tries to stop him by firing missiles at him, which does no damage to the dragon. Haze tail-smacks the robot into the lake and throws Goku and Pan into the water as well. Pan wants either Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten or even Mr. Satan to save her, but she is saved by Giru instead. Giru drags both Goku and Pan into an area of water that is uncontaminated. A spring is keeping the water pure in that area of the lake and Pan comes with the idea of riding it to the surface, using the Kamehameha to gain momentum. Outside the lake, Haze Shenron celebrates his apparent victory and says that if he can cover the whole Earth with his pollution, then the planet will become his paradise. Suddenly, Pan and Goku appear behind him, fully restored thanks to the spring, and say that this time they are going to attack at full power. Haze Shenron is now scared and flies towards the lake, but Goku and Pan fire a Kamehameha together at the evil dragon, disintegrating him except for the Two-Star Dragon Ball. The black and cracked Dragon Ball then heals itself and becomes orange and whole again. Goku and Pan are happy for recovering their first Dragon Ball, but there are still six Shadow Dragons left and they will not be as easy to beat as Haze Shenron was. Major Events *Goku and Pan recover the Two-Star Dragon Ball after defeating Haze Shenron. Battles *Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Goku and Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Giru vs. Haze Shenron *Goku and Pan vs. Haze Shenron Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Giru *Haze Shenron Locations *Unnamed Village Objects *Two-Star Dragon Ball *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *Haze Shenron was born after the wish made in Reenter the Dragon where Upa revived his father, Bora. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 49 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 49 (BDGT) pt-br:A Força do Poderoso Dragão fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 49 it:Il drago della sfera a due stelle pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 49: Najpotężniejszy przeciwnik?! Smok o makabrycznej technice Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT